Springtime for Sophomores
by lonelybelovid
Summary: New Semester has begun and there will be lots of drama and action in the lives of our mutant friends. Break-ups, make ups, missions with SHIELD, a spring break trip and a wedding just to name a few! Contains: Swearing, Implied Sexual situations, Abuse, Slash, Femslash, comic violence, Possible PTSD triggers. Note: I don't own X-Men, Marvel or any of its characters. just own my ocs!
1. Riptide

The spring semester is upon us and the drama and action are soon to ensue. Trust me you've got a lot to look forward to…

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

The second semester of Blake and Friends' sophomore year was beginning in two days. The entire gang save for Jamie were lounging around the sitting room on the second floor near the boy's dorms. The group were all holding the packages that they had received from one another in their gift exchange. They decided not to open them until they were all together again and were all anxious for the final student in their group to arrive.

"So guys am I late?" Said a familiar voice from the doorway. Trinity squealed as she scrambled to her feet and ran over all but tackling the new comer, giving him a soft kiss.

"What's up Jay?" Bobby asked from the couch where Phoebe was lounging against him.

"Just got back… Man it's good to be home!" He said wrapping his arms around is girlfriend and returning her kiss softly. After a moment they both walked back over arm in arm and sat down on the floor beside Shylow who had Max leaning against his chest.

"So are we gonna open presents now or what?" Evan asked with a laugh. After many people agreed they all moved into a circle. Trinity and Max, who were always the ringleaders in activities like this began to make an announcement.

"Ok people we're gonna go counter clockwise start with…" Max began before closing his eyes and pointing, "You!" He said pointing over a Kitty. Trinity held up a finger before Kitty could unwrap her present.

"Before you open that here's the rules!" Trinity started to speak, "Don't say who you got, the person whose opening is gonna guess and if they got it right then the person who had them will say so or if not they get three guess before their person says it was them!" She finished receiving a few nods.

"Ok so I can go now?" Kitty asked with a laugh receiving a nod from Trinity. She slowly began removing the blue wrapping paper with dreidels that was on her gift. After removing the paper she opened a box containing a pair of shell earrings with a necklace that matched. She looked up at the three Hawaiian's and narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"Layla!" She said calmly receiving a nod. Several people clapped before they moved on to Piotr. He opened a large gift bag and carefully removed the tissue paper. Then he took a paint pallet and a set of oil paints out of the bag. He blushed and looked up scanning the circle of friends.

"I am honestly unsure of who would get me a nice set of paints such as these, I have never told anyone here how much I love to paint!" He told them shaking his head with a smile, "I give up…" He added with a laugh. Trinity smiled at him raising her hand.

"It was me, I had a hunch that you like art…" She told him, "You speak very poetically, like an artist!" She finished. Next they all looked over at Alex who quickly but carefully unwrapped his box, opening it to find surf board wax.

"Um… Well it's not Mari obviously… Tabitha?" He guess seeing Tabi shake her head, "Ok… Ev' is it you?" He turned to look at Evan.

"Yep good guess!" He told him before looking at Mari. Mari opened a gift bag which contained several comic books. She laughed and stated that she automatically knew it was Bobby, who stated that she was right. Next came Bryce who received a set of Metal coffee mugs. He first guessed Piotr who told him he was incorrect then after scanning the faces in the crowd pointed to Tabitha who nodded her head chuckling. Ruby opened her gift after her boyfriend clapping when she saw it was an oil burner, it also came with a book that explained how the different scents effect your moods.

"Oh my god Max thank you!" She stated without even guessing several people laughed before Max said that it was indeed him who had given her the gift.

"Of course it was you Max, you're the only one who knows where to get stuff like that!" Bobby commented with a laugh. Sitting beside Ruby was Layla who opened a box with bubble wrap and a weird stand. When she removed a medium sized orb from the wrap she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Ruby?" She asked honestly not sure if she was right, when Ruby nodded she frowned and looked over at her Russian friend, "Peter is this from you?" she inquired receiving a nod. Everyone in the room gave him a weird look.

"It's hollow and has color water inside!" He explained gesturing to the orb. Layla sat the stand on the ground and place the orb on it before lifting her hand and making the water inside of it swirl around. She clasped her hands together and smiled over at him.

"Thank you Peter I love it!" She told him swirling the water around once more. Everyone clapped again before they moved onto Blake. She opened a bag which contained a T-shirt from this band that Blake had grown to love called 'The Veronicas' and a pair of Rainbow striped toe socks. She thought for a moment then turned to Kurt.

"I think it's you… you and Max are the only other people who listen to them and Max got Ruby so it has to be you Kurt!" She stated hearing her German friend say that she was correct. She turned and looked at Tabitha who was next. Tabi pulled a can of Wax out of a gift bag and looked up at her male Hawaiian friend.

"Alex?" She asked him, he nodded and said that it was for her skateboard. She thanked him before they moved on to Shylow. Shylow had a tube that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. When he opened the end he realized that it was a poster tube and pulled a poster carefully out. He unrolled it to see that it was non-other than a vintage Captain America poster.

"Sweet!" He stated looking over at his the friend he had known the longest, "B?" He asked her to which she shook her head. He was perplexed momentarily thinking about who it could be.

"Bryce?" He guessed again receiving another shaken head, "Jamie?" He threw out another name receiving a laugh and a no.

Phoebe raised her hand and chuckled a little at the surprised look on her friends face.

"You read the old Captain America comic books all the time!" She stated seeing him nodding, "I found that while trolling the internet and knew you would like it." She added. He thanked her multiple times as he very carefully returned the poster to its tube. Max came next opening a small box that came taped to a larger box which obviously contained an article of clothing. The little box had a naval ring with a rainbow heart shaped charm and the larger had a black T-shirt with another rainbow heart.

"Blake?" He questioned slowly.

"Nope!" She told him in reply.

"Uh who has been picked already… Bobby, Evan, Trin, Layla… Tabi, Peter and Kurt… Alex and Phoebe" He made a list of names before speaking again, "Ruby…" He stated looking at the girl.

"No sorry Max… that would be weird though since you got me!" She added making him nod his head.

"Kitty?" He asked again getting a shaken head, "Then who was it?" He added seeing Bryce slowly raise a hand.

"I don't know if you like them but I heard you had your belly button pierced…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no they're great!" He said with a laugh, "Thank you Bryce!" He told the other boy who nodded his head and said you're welcome. Next came Kurt who opened a bag with a black and green beanie and a matching scarf. He looked around before his eyes fell on Ruby. She nodded in reply.

"My cousin lives in the same building as Darius so he came by and help me with ideas" She told him seeing him smile and say thank you before slipping the hat onto his head, this made several people laugh. Trinity was next, she opened a bag that contained a book of exotic animals and birds.

"…Kitty?" She said looking at the book with a raised brow.

"Yeah I thought you could like use it to practice your shape shifting!" Kitty told her.

"Oh that's awesome, thank you!" Trinity replied flipping through the book and landing on a page with a capybara. She looked at it for a moment before closing her eyes and transforming into a black and white form of the creature on the page. Several people clapped before she switched back and looked over at her boyfriend. He unwrapped a box that contained to boxes of herbal teas and a book about meditation. He looked at Max confused.

"Did you get two names?" He asked seeing Max's look of equal confusion. Max shook his head before they both looked around the room. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had no idea. Blake raised her hand but said nothing. Jamie nodded and thanked her before they moved on to Bobby. Bobby had a box full of Scott Pilgrim comics and said that he knew it was Shylow. The psychic nodded his head in response after receiving a thanks.

Bobby and Jamie both could help but smile as Phoebe went next removing a toy corgi dog from a box squealing before looking at the switch on his belly. She flipped it and saw it move it jaw barking and its tail start to wag. She and several of the girls laughed and clapped.

"Jamie!" She exclaimed before she flipped the switch back on the dog. He nodded sheepishly in response.

"It's awesome Jay… thank you!" She added before they all looked at Evan.

"This means Mari had me!" Evan stated before pulling a jar of wax out of a bag, "For my board right?" He asked her getting a nodded response. He thanked her before most of them stood and announced they were head to their rooms many hugging their Secret Santa's before leaving.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake enter her room about an hour after Layla did. She frowned seeing the worried look on her girlfriends face.

"What's goin' on Layla… is everything ok?" she asked moving to sit beside the girl on her bed. Layla sighed before she shook her head.

"I had a premonition… one about the future of our friends… of your future!" She told the feral girl who looked confused.

"How do you know it wasn't just a regular dream?" She responded slowly, the blonde looked up at her with a solemn glance.

"I didn't give him the details and he promised not to go looking for them in my mind… but I talked to Professor Xavier about it… he said that based on how real it was a could have indeed seen the future and that it occasionally happens to non-Psychics!" She answered looking at the floor.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" The dark haired girl asked looking away from her girlfriend. Layla closed her eyes as they began to water.

"I don't want to but I don't have a choice… I know in my heart that it's the right thing to do… I hope you understand!" She stated shaking a little. Blake looked over to see her crying and her heart sunk down in her chest. She gently wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"I love you… and if you think that this is for the best I understand hun…" She told the blonde girl softly, "I hope I still have you as my friend though…" She said before she felt the other pull away. She had a sad smile written on her face and nodded quickly.

"Of course!" She said firmly before giving her one last hug, "Now I hate to make you move but I really need to pee and I need to get up!" She told her laughing knowing it would break the tension. Blake snorted with laughter standing and stumbling back a little before she laid down on her own bed and closed her eyes deciding that a nap would probably help calm her nerves after what she had just good through.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Yeah so Layla and Blake broke up :'( but don't be said cause it all works out for the best in the end. So there is gonna be another post today to a prequel story that I hope you all enjoy! Till then I hope you have a great day.

-Love Lonelybelovid


	2. Arcade

So things begin to heat up in this chapter… there's drama of course and some action! I hope you all enjoy!

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was sitting outside on the back steps with Kurt, Phoebe, Bobby and Trinity when she spotted Jamie walking out the back door with his lunch. She had noticed the panicked look in his eye right away, it hadn't left him since he had returned and she was starting to worry about him. She turned to Kurt and nodded her head in Jamie's direction before setting her food down beside the teleporter who silently nodded back at her.

She stood and stepped away from the group making the others look at her curiously as she left. When she reached Jamie she got a look of surprise from him.

"What's up?" He asked her as she stepped into view.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something…" Blake told him folding her arms over her chest casually. He gave her a hard look. He already knew what this was about, the books about meditation… the looks people were giving him. He knew that something was wrong with him like the doctors had said on Muir Island but he didn't think it would make his friends look at him differently.

"Look I know what you're thinking and I'm fine… Yeah it's been a little rough but I'm doing alright…" He told her receiving only a nod, "Besides I don't think you understand my problems right now…" He added making her roll her eyes.

"Jamie what happened to you probably had more of an effect on you than you are understanding…" She stated simply, ignoring his last comment.

"I know what's happening with me… the doctors at the genetic research center told him how to fix what's going on and I'm going to do what they said!" He told her and began to walk back to the doors indicating that the conversation was ending with him getting the last word. When she turned back to her group of friends all of them looked confused with the exception of Trinity who just stood up in a huff and rushed past her to go find her boyfriend. Blake just shook her head and went to take a seat beside her concerned friends once more.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Time had come for Blake's Melee sparing class and she had the strangest feeling that something was about to go really wrong. She was standing beside Layla, Shylow, Kurt and Bobby when she spotted Trinity and Jamie on the other side of the consul room.

"Ok… Kurt you can go against… Jamie do you feel up to a fight?" Psyloche asked the multi-mutant who nodded to her. Blake noticed how agitated Jamie looked and could feel herself gulp. This was going to end badly. Before Kurt could walk to the door she grabbed his arm.

"BE CAREFUL!" She lipped at him receiving a nod. She walked over to the observation window and looked down frowning. When Jamie and Kurt became visible once again through the window it was obvious to everyone including Trinity that Jamie was not going to handle the fight well. His posture had completely changed the minute he walked into the room going from standing up straight to slouching and looking at the ground.

When Psyloche told them to begin, they all saw Jamie look up and close his eyes momentarily. He budded off two clones and they all three opened they're eyes. There was a beat before Kurt jumped and disappeared momentarily as the two clones advanced on him. Jamie was standing still in the middle of the room following the two clones with his eyes. Trinity and Shylow went wide eyed as the watched the two clones moving around the room chasing after Kurt and occasionally getting a good swing at him.

Kurt felt one of the clones grab him just before he teleported. When he reappeared about three feet higher than Jamie's actual height he threw the clone off of him panting. That one throw was all it took, the Jamie in the middle of the room's face stayed expressionless but the two clones gained looks of anger filled determination and after a moment four more clones emerged. Kurt went wide eyed before he tried to teleport into the air. Two of the Jamie copies grabbed his arms and forcefully threw him against the wall.

Kurt stood after a moment and shook off the pain from the rough impact. He turned only to see two copies throw a third through the air which landed on top of him. They began swinging on one another, Kurt in self-defense and the clone in all outrage. Psyloche called the match but Jamie wouldn't stop. The real Jamie was shaking and had a look of pain on his face. Psyloche turned on her feet and pulled Bobby and Blake toward the elevator.

"I'll get the one clone off of Kurt, Robert I need you to freeze the others to the ground…" The psychic told Bobby as they enter the elevator, "Blake go do what you can to snap him out of the trance he's in…" She added receiving nods and replies of 'Yes ma'am' from the two students. As the doors opened the older woman ran over to the clone and Kurt who had long since gone unconscious. Bobby began shoot off a cold breeze freezing the clones in place gritting his teeth as more began budding. It was becoming more and more clear to him that he wouldn't be able to do much good. He turned to see Blake gripping Jamie by the shoulders shaking him roughly which didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Blake you've got to hurry, I don't think I can keep up…" He shouted over to his friend as he saw the clone that had attacked Kurt turn on Psyloche and toss her into the wall.

"Does it stop if he gets knocked out?" She called back.

"I don't know!" Bobby yelled as he felt one of the new clones kick him, sending him sliding across the ground.

"Jamie know that I didn't want to have to do this!" She stated before swing her fist hard at him, upon impact he dropped down to the ground unconscious. Slowly the clones pulled back and the two women looked back at the consul window panting heavily.

"Go get my dad!" Blake called up to Trinity and Shylow who darted out of the room and toward the hanger where Wolverine and the Professor were looking over a few upgrades Beast had added to the jet.

Trinity stumbled up the ramp into the jet and began doing her best to explain what was happening in the danger room.

"Kid shut up and start over!" Wolverine shouted as Trinity was practically speaking gibberish to them.

"Jamie… Kurt… Bobby unconscious… Danger room!" She stated taking deep breaths between each few words. Wolverine nodded before taking off down the ramp and running to the class with Shylow in tow. Trinity looked at the Professor with a worried expression before he nodded to her and she went running back to the danger room.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Jamie had gotten out of the hospital and was sent immediately to his dorm. He didn't bother explaining to anyone who was waiting outside whether or not he was ok. Blake rolled her eyes as he entered the tube looking away from them all. She told the group that she would be right back, taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing Darius' number. She knew he was at work but he still needed to hear about this.

"Hey I'm at work and getting the dirtiest look from the fucking one eyed wonder himself!" Darius barked as he answered the call, "This had better be important!" He added before he heard her sigh heavily.

"Kurt got fucked up in class today!" She told him simply.

"Oh hell… is he ok?" He asked her demeanor instantly changing at the mention of the teleporter.

"Probably but he's in the hospital here with Bobby and Jamie got sent to his dorm with this like crazy pissed off look on his face…" She answered him looking down the hall at her friends who all had concerned looks on their faces, "I'll let you know when I hear more ok?" She asked him knowing that he needed to get back to work.

"Yeah please do!" He told her before saying goodbye and ending the call. Blake walked to the group quietly before looking over at a very worried Trinity and Ruby who was trying to console Phoebe.

"Did you call Darius?" Max asked her looking up as she approached.

"Yeah he just asked that we keep him updated…" She answered him. Max nodded before he heard the doors to the hospital opening. Wolverine was stepping out and was instantly bombarded with questions. He was looking like he might bite someone's head of by the time that his daughter had pushed to the front of the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted to the group before turning to her dad, "Are Kurt and Bobby ok?" She started hear a few thank yous from the back of the mob.

"They'll be ok eventually… the fur ball said that four of you can go in… ONLY four!" He told them as the loud confusion started once again.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" She yelled again turning to face her friends, "Phoebe, Shylow, and Trinity come on!" She began motioning for those three to join her. Several people started proclaiming that it wasn't her choice who went in.

"I need to tell Darius how Kurt is doing, Shylow is the most level headed person here so he can relay what's going on to you guys, Phoebe needs to see Bobby and Trinity's boyfriend is the cause of all this so she may want to go talk to Beast!" She countered their arguments making the crowd go silent, "Is that fair?" She asked seeing several people nod. Shylow turned and looked at the group before speaking.

"I'll meet you guys in the library…" He told them all before the four students walked into the hospital with Logan following close behind.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow was walking toward the library when he spotted Max standing in the doorway talking to one of the two freshmen twins whom he had befriended at the beginning of the year. He looked at them curiously and stopped in his tracks listening to them speak.

"Yeah so we think that they are gonna be ok… but it was definitely scary…" Max told the younger blonde who laid a hand on the elders shoulder.

"Well thank god it wasn't you!" He told Max in response, "We would want a scratch on that pretty face of yours!" He added making Max laugh. They both smiled before Max gave the younger a quick hug. At that Shylow walked over making Max notice him. Shylow went to stand beside Max wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"So it looks like Kurt and Bobby are going to be ok…" Shylow told them both.

"Well that's awesome, I probably better get going… See ya Shylow" He told them, "Bye Max!" He added waving at the other blonde before he walked away. Max wiggled a little when he noticed Shylow's arm on his shoulders.

"Everything ok babe?" Max asked him looking over with raised eyebrows. Shylow nodded before leaning over and pecking the blonde on the cheek. Max smiled and sighed softly.

"This little jealous act is kind of sweet…" Max thought to himself as he gave Shylow a soft kiss. The two looked at one another for a moment before heading back into the library to tell their friends of Kurt and Bobby's condition.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Oh good lord that was a lot of Jamie violence (Something nobody thought existed within Jamie lol) I hope you all liked the new chapter. Things can only get more exciting from here.

-Lonelybelovid


	3. Bishop

Classes had ended several hours ago so Max and Shylow were cuddling in Max's room. They were both enjoying the peaceful silence when Max heard his phone going off, sighing Shylow leaned over and saw that it was Trinity texting him.

"It's Trin…" Shylow told him passing him the phone, Max looked over the message before sitting up and poking Shylow on the stomach making him giggle.

"She wants us to go out to dinner with her and Jamie!" Max told him standing up and stretching his skinny limbs.

"Do we have to…" Shylow asked yawning softly and giving the phaser a lazy smile.

"Yeah we do babe… I already told her ok!" Max told him with a laugh before helping him stand.

They both made their way out the door and down the stairs where Trinity and Jamie were supposed to meet them. While they were standing around waiting for their friends the couple spotted two familiar faces approaching.

"It's my two favorite freaky twins!" Max stated with a laugh as the Crestler brothers came up and greeted them.

"Oh shut it!" Nicky told him with a chuckle.

As Max and the younger of the two brothers whose name was Nat struck up a conversation, Shylow made eye contact with the elder brother and snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He narrowed his at the younger boy who scowled before saying he had homework to do. Nicky told them all goodbye soon being followed by his brother. Meanwhile Max had started wiggling a little at the others tight grip on him.

"What's up with you lately?" He asked the other playfully but still concerned.

"I just love you!" Shylow told him burying his face in the others shoulder.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While Shylow and Max were having a moment on one end of the school, Blake and Kurt were sitting outside studying for Chemistry. Kurt looked around a few times before turning his gaze to his friend who met him with a concerned look.

"Ok now I know something is going on in your head!" She stated laying her notebook down and turning to face him.

"Look I don't know if I should talk about it…" Kurt told her looking away.

"Dude you're like my best friend… you know you can trust me!" She replied giving him a look. He sighed heavily and turned to face her direction.

"Ok well something happened while I was home over Christmas break…" Kurt began making her eyes go wide.

"Did your mom and dad find out about you?" She asked him with sympathetic concern.

"Yeah my mother did but that isn't what I'm talking about…" He told her receiving a confused look, "I was out on a walk in the forest near my house when I ran into two guys who almost attacked me…" He added making her once again look perplexed.

"Almost?" She asked getting a nod.

"Yeah one of them pulled a gun but just before he could fire someone grabbed me and teleported us away!" He explained, "When I saw what he looked like it was really weird… he kind of looked like me…" He added again making her raise an eyebrow.

"Like he was blue?" She asked him to which he shook his head quickly.

"No he was red actually… He looked like me… like our eyes looked the same…" He elaborated looking away and thinking back to the man from the woods. Her eyes hardened slightly as she nodded in understanding. When she met Logan for the first time that was the first thing she had noticed, how they had the same eyes.

"Do you know what you're biological father looks like…" She asked him knowing that's where he was going with this. He shook his head and she looked away thinking for a moment.

"Have you thought about asking Mystique about him?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I… I've never just gone and talked to her…" He told her slowly making her reach over and take his hand.

"I'll go with you if you want to!" Blake told him smiling softly before giving him a quick hug. He nodded and recommended that they just go and get this over with. So they went and checked out with Judah before making their way to the brotherhood house.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

When they arrived at their destination they both were greeted by the ever Bitchy Ana Earnhart. She sneered at them before hopping down off the railing she was perched on.

"We need to talk to Mystique!" Blake told her calmly but with forcefully.

"Ok and how is that my problem?" Ana asked her snidely. Before Blake could respond both of the Maximoff twins came walking out onto the porch.

"Finally someone I can reason with…" She started before looking up at the new arrivals, "Wanda we need to see Mystique… do you mind?" She asked the older of the two siblings completely passing up on talking to the younger brother. Wanda narrowed her eyes for a moment but nodded and stepped inside. Not long after Mystique came calmly out the door looking at Kurt with that usual unreadable expression she always gave him.

"You three go inside!" She barked at the three brotherhood teens, the two girls began complaining amongst themselves but Pietro just gave Blake a sad look and walked inside the building, "…How've you been?" She asked Kurt calmly.

"Fine… and yourself…" He returned awkwardly, He had never just had a calm normal conversation with his Mystique so this felt really uncomfortable to him.

"I'm alright… you needed to speak to me?" She asked him before he looked up at her and nodded.

"It's about my father…" He stated seeing her eyes go wide, "Is he a teleporter like me… what does he look like…" He asked her, she shook her head and sighed.

"Yes Azazel is a teleporter… you have his eyes, his ears… and his tail!" She explained with a small chuckle remember the man they were speaking of fondly.

"He's red…" Kurt stated to which she nodded, "…Is he Russian?" He asked her finally making her eyes light up.

"How do you know-" She started before he calmly held up a hand.

"Thank you…" He told her softly before holding out a hand for his friend to take, "Good bye…" He told her as they teleported away leaving her there with nothing but her memories of the man whom she had conceived him with.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was that! Five chapters till I literally break all of you! Till then have a good day and keep reading on!

-Lonelybelovid


	4. Dagger

It was Monday afternoon, Blake and her entire group of friends were situated outside of Max and Kurt's dorm listening to the ruckus taking place on the other side of the door. Max and Shylow were shouting and carrying on so loud that it was frightening people outside the room. Trinity and Bobby were currently the only people in the group who actually knew what had caused the fight that was currently taking place, but everyone else was itching to know what was happening.

"So Trin… why are they fighting?" Tabitha asked from her spot on the floor.

"Shylow has been like super overly possessive of Max lately and it's starting to get on Max's nerves!" Trinity told her hearing Bobby scoff from the other side of the mob of teenagers, she turned and gave Bobby a look.

"Am I missing something _Bobby?_ " Trinity asked the ice mutant who was rolling his eyes at her.

"Have you considered that it might be because Max is always flirting with everybody all of the time?" Bobby asked trying to be honest without insulting either of his two arguing friends.

"Yeah so he's a little bit flirty… We all know that!" She told him jumping to her friend's defense, "He tries to play grab-ass with you every opportunity he gets and you allow it!" She added seeing Phoebe stand and face her.

"You can't blame Bobby 'cause Max can't keep it in his pants!" Phoebe told her crossing her arms, which was when Kitty and Ruby stood, joining the argument taking place in the hall.

"Did you just imply what we think you did?" Ruby asked turning to face Phoebe with a look of slight frustration.

"What do you think that would be?" Phoebe replied seeing Trinity narrow her eyes.

"You basically just called Max a slut!" Tabitha pointed out seeing Phoebe sigh heavily.

"That isn't what I meant and you guys know it!" Phoebe answered looking back at the door where the shouting had increased. It was silent in the hallway before a voice could be heard.

"Shit…" Everyone turned as they noticed Kurt disappear, reappear and then curse softly.

"What's up?" Blake asked him seeing him furrow his brow.

"Shylow is blocking me out and he's holding the door shut…" Kurt started before the dark haired girl quickly stood and began pounding on the door.

"Open the god damn door Shylow!" She shouted loudly before hearing silence fall momentarily and the door fly open.

"WHAT?" Shylow yelled as he stuck his head out the door.

"Kurt needs something from his room…" Blake stated calmly.

"And?" Shylow asked again looking from Blake to Kurt and back.

"You're in Kurt's room!" She told him seeing him look back for a moment then turn to Kurt again.

"Right sorry… what do you need?" Shylow asked him firmly.

"Red notebook… English book… Pen…" Kurt said slowly with a slight bit of nervousness in his voice.

Shylow nodded his head before another moment of shouting took place then not Shylow but Max stuck his head out this time handing things to Kurt.

"That all you needed?" He asked the teleporter who nodded slowly, "Your head feeling any better?" The blonde asked another questioned calmly.

"Uh yeah… a lot better!" Kurt told him receiving a nod before Max ducked back inside and the shouting resumed at a slightly lower volume. Many of the group members sighed loudly before they all took off down the hallway, leaving the other two to sort out their problems.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Tuesday morning classes had begun and Blake was supposed to be working on a project with Bobby and Jamie. Bobby was doing his best to participate but Jamie was just off in his own little world. Blake and Bobby gave each other a few worried glances before either made a move to have a private conversation.

"Jay… would you mind going and getting some more graphing paper from Judah?" Bobby asked his friend who looked up and blinked for a moment before nodding and heading over to the bench where their teacher was located.

"Ok so he clearly needs to talk to somebody!" Blake told her friend who just shook his head.

"That would only upset him right now… he needs some space, that's all." Bobby replied giving her a look when she sighed loudly, "Look it should be clear to everyone that he needs space, everyone is always hounding him trying to make sure he's ok but they don't even give him an room to breathe!" he added to which she shook her head roughly.

"Bobby something is really wrong here…" She told him seeing begin to look defensive, "Fine I'll talk to him myself later then!" She added loudly before grabbing her books and walking toward the house only stopping when Judah spoke.

"Class isn't over yet!" He pointed out.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" She asked him growling slightly. Judah looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before speaking the first word that came to his mind.

"Detention!" He told her before he shook his head.

"Great… see ya after school then…" She replied before she rushed into the mansion foyer.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was sitting at one of the desks in the classroom closest to the library when two familiar faces plopped down beside her. It was the grade sevens Allison Crestmere and Xi'an Coy Manh, across the room another girl sat down. Janie Mae Andrews turned around from her newly chosen seat and scowled at Allison who stuck out her tongue.

"Oh so it was you two that were fighting earlier…" Xi'an asked her friend who smirked and nodded.

"That's not why you're here?" Blake asked the other Asian girl who shook her head.

"Unrelated charge!" She stated simply to which the other girls snickered softly. After a moment they turned and looked at Blake curiously.

"Oh yeah… I just got up and left in the middle of Physics…" She told them calmly crossing her arms on the desk.

"What did your dad say?" Allison asked her looking confused when she began to chuckle.

"He was pissed but I told him to eat a dick and walked away and he hasn't said anything about it since!" Blake continued making Allison begin to snort with laughter. Dante looked up from where he was supervising and gave them all a look before turning back to the book he was reading. The two younger girls giggled before noticing that their older friend was falling asleep in her chair.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So we have some big super drama coming up in 'Paper Doll'… get ready for that! I know at least three of the people who read this will probably cry! Till then my loves…

-LB


	5. Hex

Blake and Phoebe were standing in the foyer discussing some homework for a class they shared when they saw Shylow stalking into the room with a very pissed off look on his face. They followed his eyeless gaze to see that he was focused on Nicky, the elder of the two Crestler twins.

Nicky was seated on the stairs with a couple of his friends when he noticed Shylow headed toward him. The elder boy was about a foot from the younger when Nicky opened his mouth to say something. Shylow held up a hand in what everyone in the room aside from himself and Blake thought to be a silencing manor.

Blake however narrowed her eyes and spoke to her friend in a scolding tone.

"Shylow don't you even think about it!" She called when she saw his hand begin to move. A moment later his appendage lifted and the blonde headed boy in front of them went flying into the air, suspended several feet above his friends' heads.

"Shylow stop!" Blake warned him again brows furrowing dangerously.

"No…" He whispered softly, Nicky who had been squirming against his looked up with wide eyes as Shylow swung his hand to the right sending Nicky flying across the room slamming hard into the wall. Before Nicky could fully rise Shylow walked over to where he lay propped up on his elbows.

"I hope you're happy!" Shylow told him gritting his teeth before he rushed away leaving the blonde to scrape himself off the floor.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Max hadn't left his room all morning and all of his female friends were beginning to worry. Trinity, Phoebe and Ruby were sitting on floor closest to the door when Layla and Mari came over to join the group. Mari had a glass of water in her hands which Tabitha took one look at before snatching it away and flinging the water in onto the floor behind her. She then handed Blake the glass since she had the best hearing of the whole group.

Blake moved over to the door holding to the glass to the wood and placing a finger to her lips silencing her friends. She sighed heavily as she heard the sound of soft sobbing coming from the other side.

"Trinity you should probably go on in there and check on him…" Blake told her shapeshifter friend seeing several concerned looks.

"What's wrong… is he ok?" Trinity asked her softly.

"…He's in there crying…" Blake told her making the blonde go wide eyed.

"Kitty can you phase her through, Max locked the door…" Ruby asked the female Phaser who nodded before grabbing Trinity's shoulder. She closed her eyes in concentration and shoved the blonde through the door.

Trinity blinked for a moment before rushing over to her friend's side. The boy's quiet lamenting silence for a moment before he looked up at Trinity.

"What happened Maxie…" She asked him softly as her sat up and hugged her tight.

"He left me…" Max Whispered to her before the sobbing began again.

"I'm sorry… did he say why?" Trinity asked the boy as she softly patted his shoulder to which Max pulled away and scowled.

"He said that if I wanted to mess around with Nicky so badly then I was free to do so cause he was done!" He told her hiccupping once before he began again, "I don't even like Nicky… and Nicky doesn't like me either we were just playing around… God I can't believe I trusted him so much!" He added rubbing his head slightly, he had given himself a headache from crying so hard.

"What do you mean?" She asked him looking a little confused.

"Shylow and I did… stuff… over Christmas" Max told her sighing and looking away.

"You had sex with Shylow!" She gasped, "And then he dumped you a month later… what the fuck?" She added looking angry.

"I don't know I just feel like a huge moron for thinking that was a good idea…" He replied softly.

"Well trust me sweetie, it isn't your fault!" Trinity told him giving him another quick hug before she reached over and handed him a tissue. He blew his nose somewhat loudly in a way that almost sound like a goose making Trinity giggle.

"I'm just gonna hang out in here today if you don't mind… Will you just tell Beast and Psyloche that I'm sick or something, Please?" He asked her smiling sadly. Trinity nodded before she told him that she had to go, she smiled and squeezed his hand before exiting the room. Trinity ended up telling the other girls a quick summary of what had happened as they headed off to class but decided to keep the information about Max's sex life between them. He would tell them if they needed to know.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow was sitting outside by himself with his eye closed thinking about everything that had went down that day when he felt a presence behind him. He peeked up and all he could see was a face with two toned eyes and a set of elfin ears.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" He growled hearing a slightly gasped and a hushed voice reply.

"I'm sorry… I'll go!" The voice chirped before its owner began to turn away. When Shylow heard the voice he realized that it hadn't belonged to Nicky Crestler as he had originally thought causing him to turn and look at the boy who had approached him.

"Nat wait!" He called seeing the elfin boy turn to look at him once more, "I'm sorry I thought you were your brother…" Shylow added making him sigh and nod. Nat plopped down beside Shylow with a nervous and fearful look painted on his face.

"What's wrong?" Shylow asked him curiously making Nat smile softly and look shyly at the ground.

"You just went through a break up and you're asking me what's wrong… that's either really sweet or really messed up!" The younger boy told him chuckling softly.

"I'm ok…" Shylow spoke before laughing a little and continuing, "I'm not ok but I will be… are you ok?" He asked the younger who shook his head.

"I'm sorry about all of this…" Nat told him eyes still position on the ground.

"You literally had no part in all of this… Why do you need to be sorry?" Shylow asked him flipping his hand over and moving it to hover above the other boy's lap making eye contact between the two. The younger blushed and looked over at the others face frowning slightly.

"Somebody needs to be responsible for my brother's actions!" Nat told him sighing heavily. Shylow shook his head before smiling at the other boy.

"Nicky should be responsible for his own actions, that isn't your job!" Shylow replied before standing and holding out a hand for the younger to join him. After helping the other rise to his feet Shylow spoke again.

"I have homework I need to do but if you ever wanna talk… about your brothers responsibilities or whatever just come find me!" Shylow told Nat giving a smirk before the two said goodbye.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Ok so that was sad but it'll be ok in the end… It's the dark before the dawn right now!

-LB


	6. Photon

Bryce, River, Markus and the Senior Raina Martin were all gathered round one of the planter boxes in the dining room. The four of them looked rather irked about what they were seeing because it seemed like every plant inside of the box was completely smashed beyond revival.

River and Markus had both witnessed a junior high student screwing around. Before either of them could even say something the kid ended up falling into the box, destroying everything growing inside it.

"I know that what happened was an accident but I'm getting really sick of seeing things like this happen and people just brushing it off…" Markus told them all huffing before he looked over and spotted the look on River's face. River had been the most upset of the group and hadn't really said much since Raina and Bryce had joined the scene. Markus laid a hand on River's shoulder and squeezed it once, giving a sad smile to his friend.

"We need to talk to the Professor about this" Bryce said shaking his head bitterly, "The first thing I ever planted was in this damn box and I was really proud of it… this isn't fair!" He added looking over at the others who nodded in agreement before they all took off toward their headmaster's office.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While Bryce and his plant loving friends were off discussing the planter incident with the Professor, Blake and Layla were in their room trying to work on a book report. Layla was being her usual hardworking student self, Blake however was extremely distracted and it was starting to get on Layla's nerves. Finally as Blake began to stare off in to space for the millionth time that day Layla decided she was done. She lifted a few droplets of water from the glass next to her discreetly and flung them at her ex-girlfriend making Blake shake her head and blink a couple of times.

"If working with me is going to be this much of a problem for you then we can ask Amelia to switch partners or something!" The blonde told her sighing heavily.

"Layla I'm sorry but it doesn't have anything to do with you…" Blake told her looking down at the ground for a moment.

"Then what's going on B?" Layla asked her rolling her eyes.

"I'm just really worried about Jamie… the way he attacked Kurt like that… it just wasn't like him at all and ever since then he's been completely trapped inside his own head…" She answered looking over at the blonde with concern.

"Oh… I think I know what's going on in his head but it's like every time I try to help I get pushed away by somebody…" Layla told her pulling her arms around herself in self-consciousness defense.

Blake nodded to her before they both heard a phone begin to ring. Layla looked over at her night stand with a raised eyebrow when she saw her caller ID.

"Um hey… what's up?" Layla asked the person on the other line who quickly informed her of their reason for calling, "Oh I don't know about Wolverine but Blake's phone is dead, do you want to talk to her?" She asked mouthing the words 'It's Darius' at her confused looking roommate and after a moment she handed the phone over to the dark haired girl.

"Hey Dari… … Um yeah I'll get dad and we'll come let you guy's in the gate… Kay I'll see you in a sec!" Blake spoke with her brother for a moment before returning the phone to its owner.

"Apparently the Agents of P.R.I.M.E. are training here today…" Blake told Layla as she stood and moved to exit the room.

"What does Prime stand for again?" Layla asked her looking confused by the acronym.

"Something something Initiative of Mutant Evolution" Blake responded before she shook her head, "I honestly can't remember what Darius said the other two are…" She told Layla receiving a chuckle.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Darius and team had arrived at the institute several minutes ago, walking in through the foyer where they saw students line the stairs watching their entrance.

"Why are all these twerps staring at us?" Envy asked glaring at a few grade eight girls who coward in fear. She smirked and continued to follow her Ex and their teammate Korey.

"Who are we meeting and where?" Korey asked smirking as fond memories of the school flooded his mind.

"Beast, Wolverine and the Professor" Darius told him getting a nod in response.

"In the Prof's office?" The elder asked again mapping out the whole school in his mind.

"Yep" Darius answered leading them down the hall to the left and walking toward the library where he happened to see his sister as well as most of her friends. This however didn't include Kurt which made his eyebrow quirk up before he spoke again.

"Sis, where is Kurt?" He asked the younger girl who turned toward the couch at her side.

"Hey Kurt your boyfriend is here!" She yelled over to the teleporter, gaining dirty looks from many students whom she had interrupted.

"Dude quit yelling!" Mari began making Layla giggle, "You're in a library!" She added seeing the ebony haired girl look at her with wide eyes just as the teleport had joined the group.

"Dude!" She began making Mari quirk a brow, "I don't care!" She added causing a couple people including a few P.R.I.M.E. agents to laugh.

Darius smiled when he saw Kurt and motioned for him to come over to him. Kurt rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them so that the elder could pull him close. Kurt snuggled into his neck for a moment before peaking up and seeing Envy giving him a dirty look.

Something in Kurt made him feel a touch of anger and what seemed almost like jealousy to him when he saw her. He slowly snaked his arms around the older boys waist and squeezed softly before pulling back and turning them slightly. He connected their lips a bit forcefully, peaking one eye open at Envy and smirking.

"Wow... what's gotten into you!" Darius asked him with a laugh as they separated, "Not that I'm complaining of course!" He added as Kurt took his hand for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright honey, I need to go talk to Wolverine and The Professor about something but I'll see you in a little while" Darius told him smiling before he motioned for his team to follow him once more. As they past Envy stopped momentarily and turned to look back at Kurt and run a finger across her throat glaring at him. He lipped 'Try it, I dare you!' at her making several of his friends go wide eyed.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and friends were in the consul room above the Danger Room with permission from Wolverine to watch the fight between a few adult X-Men and the P.R.I.M.E. Agents. Darius, Envy, Colton, Paige, Korey and Lorna were standing in a line squared off against Dante, Amelia, Judah, Scott, Logan and Marie.

Darius turned to face his team mates and began giving silent hand gestures of everything he knew about the people in the room. His information was limited but if he knew anything he knew not to keep valuable insight from his team.

They were sizing each other up when a set of voices came over the loud speaker.

"Professor Xavier has informed us that this room can simulate any environment that you could possibly have to fight in, it can take any kind of damage you can think of so-" Maria Hill began before Pom Pom interrupted her.

"Then why the fuck couldn't I bring my new toy?" Pom Pom asked before hearing her whole team groan and seeing several X-Men look confused.

"Paige!" Darius sighed loudly resting his face in the palm of his hand.

"No explosives!" They all chanted in unison with Colton holding up a hand when she tried to protest. They all turned when they heard a voice on the speaker from above.

"Agent Creed do I need to remind you that I can and will reprimand you for using another Agent's first name?" Agent Coulson asked Darius giving him a smug but dirty look.

Without missing a beat or even turning around Paige called back to Coulson.

"We got this covered... you can go sit in the back and think about the captain and just how swell he is now... Kay Phil?" She yelled up making several X-Men and students look from her to Agent Coulson and back.

"Just start the fight already..." Agent Coulson told them over the speaker.

Paige peaked over at Darius looking for a signal, when he nodded she saluted him like usual, yelling 'Right-o Sarge' before she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Darius turned nails filed and jumped as people went darting across the room, he landed behind Dante swinging and nearly knocking him to the ground.

Scott nodded to Judah who made eye contact with his fiance after nodding back at their team leader. Judah and Dante smirked before both closed their eyes and their forms quickly changed. Judah was covered head to toe in a skin like layer of ice, similarly to what Bobby Drake frequently did.

Dante held up his gloved hands and smirked as two flaming streams wrapped their way around each of his arms in a double helix shape, covering his whole body before he clenched his fists hard and his whole body became a giant fireball. Colton who had a metal tank on his back smirked and motioned for the flaming mutant to come at him. Dante charged forward and Colton leaped up into the air making eye contact with Paige who had been teleporting back and forth in the area near the ceiling out of sight.

She ported down grabbing Judah by the shoulders and pulling him out of sight. Colton pulled the water from his tank and wrapped his arms in an aquatic tentacle shooting off a large stream and soaking the flaming man.

Paige dropped Judah in front of Colton making him blow a cold breeze in the direction of the aqua mutant. Colton raised a brow before Paige ported over just in time and pulled him away sending Judah's arctic stream right at Dante freezing him to the floor.

Dante who was only able to move his eyes glared at the two teens causing both to laugh before Paige disappeared once more. When she reappeared she grabbed Scott and swung him in a circle, sending him flying toward Envy who caught him and laid her finger tips gently on his face. He went momentarily rigid as she lifted her hand to her temple.

"Blast her!" She told him to which he turned in a zombie like state and shot a large optic blast at Rogue, sending her flying into the wall and dropping to the ground unconscious. Paige dropped in grabbing Envy, replacing her in front of Amelia who coated herself in a diamond and sapphire skin just before Envy could make contact.

Korey who had been wandering the wall occasionally tripping people jumped forward grabbing Amelia from behind.

Scott meanwhile had saw Envy go after Amelia and went to blast her. Envy who was barely still in his head was one step ahead of him, rolling just before the blast made impact. He did however make a direct hit at Amelia who went flying back knocking her and Korey both back into the wall sending them into a state of unconscious while reflecting the beam back at Cyclops sending him flying into a similar state.

Lorna manipulated her arm bands to fly and wrap around Judah's ankles dropping him immobile to the ground.

Across the room Darius and Logan were making good slashes and stabs at one another but ultimately getting no good or bad results for either.

Lorna looked over, spotting Logan's claws and observed that he was the only X-Man left standing. She nodded softly and raised her hand lifting a surprised Wolverine into the air and sending him pinned to the ceiling.

All observing stared in shocked surprise at the ease she had with her actions.

Logan struggled against her hold before announcing that his team concedes and that P.R.I.M.E. were victorious. Lorna gently lowered him to the floor before most of her team mates began to file toward the elevator.

"Is there somewhere we can take them?" Paige asked pointing at each of the passed out people in the room. Kurt poofed down into the room and ported her to the hospital and back giving her a vantage point before they both began porting people to the hospital.

Blake was about to go congratulate her brother when she realized that something was off about the scene around her. She looked around from face to face before realizing that Jamie was no where to be found.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Ok so I'm going to go ahead and let all of you know that when our next chapter, Chapter 7 which will be titled 'Paper Doll' comes out there is going to be a thing **at the very beginning** which you are going to want to read, it is an important warning and **I don't want to either HURT anyone or get into trouble with the website** because people ignored it.

-LB


	7. Paperdoll

Warning: This chapter contains triggers for suicidal thoughts and mentions of self-harm. If you wish to skip on past these things or if you feel you cannot read them regardless of whether you want to or not please take caution and understand that unpleasant thoughts may occur during or following the reading of this chapter.

If you or someone you know is in crisis then please call one of the following numbers or contact the closest crisis center:

Suicide. Org

USA: 1-800-273-TALK (8255) for the National suicide prevention lifeline, 1-866-4-U-TREVOR (1-866-4-887-3867)

Canada: 9-1-1 or suicideprevention .ca for a list of crisis centers located within your province/region.

UK: +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 or +44 (0) 8457 90 91 92

RoI: 1850 60 90 90 or 1850 60 90 91

 **}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{**

 **}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{**

 **}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{**

 **}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{**

Bryce and River were lounging in the window seat in the first floor sitting room discussing their conversation with the Professor earlier that week when the planter box in the dining room was destroyed. The Professor suggested that until a more permanent solution was conceived then it would be best to move the boxes to the Staff room on the third floor.

"We really need to come up with a better place to put those boxes than in the room upstairs..." River stated looking out the window onto the front lawn, "They aren't gonna get nearly enough sunlight there and some of them will probably not even grow at all..." They added sighing heavy.

"Hey come on, don't look so upset..." Bryce replied, "We'll think of something good!" He continued trying to positive for his friend's sake.

"Do you have any ideas?" River asked looking over at the blonde boy.

"Um... maybe we could build a greenhouse or something?" He answered shrugging his shoulders, River nodded smiling a tiny smile before noticing the time.

"Don't you have to meet Ruby before class starts again?" River pointed out the clock making Bryce go wide eyed.

"Oh crap yeah!" He began to jump up when he saw his coffee mug sitting on the table by the seat.

"Want me to take care of your coffee flavored Sugar?" River asked with a laugh getting an eye roll and a thanks in response before Bryce rushed out of the room.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake was sitting outside with the majority of her friends who were eating lunch. She however was far from hungry as she thought about the events that had recently transpired in her life. One of her close friends was spiraling and it seemed like she was the only one who really understood what he was going through.

Shylow, the boy's roommate didn't even seem to understand what was happening with the other teen.

"For the last time B... I'm not gonna go poking around in his head!" He told the girl who gave him a look of anger, "What has got you thinking that something bad is gonna happen?" he asked her seeing a look in her eyes that made him nervous. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them defensively.

"How do you not see that he's not ok?" She retorted narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah I mean, he seems a little depressed but when he wants help he will ask!" Shylow responded, "I mean he was acting really weird last night but 'Really Weird' is kind of hard to explain when you're talking about Jamie!" Shylow added remembering how the multi-mutant had spent his time last night.

"What was he doing?" Blake asked him softly trying to keep the conversation between the two of them.

"Well it looked like he was working on homework cause he was writing in the same notebook all night... and he might have been crying for a bit..." He began explaining looking over at his oldest friend, "Maybe something is wrong..." He added with a pinch of concern. Blake nodded before standing and heading toward the back doors of the school.

"What am I supposed to tell Amelia?" Shylow called to her just before she reached the doors.

"I don't know, just tell her I have the runs or something!" She yelled back hearing several of her friends say 'EW' before speaking again, "And Shy?" She called to him making his brow furrow. She tapped the spot between her eyes and he nodded back before she entered the school and started sprinting toward her friends room.

She was flat out running towards the tube near Jamie's room when she was stopped by two of her teachers. It was Dante and Judah, both giving her a dirty look as she skidded to a halt. Dante rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Seriously... running inside?" He asked her making her growl with impatience.

"If you give me a detention will you let me go?" She asked rocking from foot to foot with a worried voice in her head telling her that she didn't have time for this.

"Yeah but I'm not just gonna give you a detention for running in the hall!" He countered watching her bounce on her heels.

"Ok... why don't you go eat shit!" She told him seeing Judah look at her with wide eyes unlike Dante who smirked and nodded.

"After school and Tomorrow till noon then... see you later!" He told her before she nodded and rushed past them. By the time she made it up to Jamie's door the halls were completely cleared. She walked up and called his name getting no response before she began pounding on the door.

"Jamie please open the door!" She yelped as a strange but familiar scent hit her nose and she paled momentarily.

Shooting her claws out she began to tried to pick the lock with very shaky hands before moving her hands to her head, claws still retracted.

"Fuck it!" She cried before stepping back and slamming her foot hard into the door, opening it without knocking it off the hinges. What she saw inside made her veins run cold, it was Jamie Maddrox sitting on the floor beside his bed with two small gashes streaming blood heavily from his wrists.

"Jamie!" She gasped darting into the room and grabbing a towel from end of her friends bed and ripping it into pieces as quickly as she could. Doing everything she remembered about first aid and bleeding (which wasn't a lot considering her lack of need for such things), She wrapped each of his wrists tightly with pieces of the towel before using her right knee on his left wrist and her hands on his right to keep pressure on the wounds.

"Jamie Jamie look at me!" She calmly implored seeing his head slowly turn, "That's right just focus here and keep those eyes on me!" She told him giving him a sad but assuring look.

His eyes were bloodshot, heavily lidded and they had dark bags underneath.

"I'm not ok..." Jamie told her hearing her shush him, "I really could have hurt Bobby and Kurt... what if I had killed them?" He asked tears rolling down his face. She shook her head at him and spoke softly.

"But you didn't Jamie, you didn't and they know it was just an accident so they forgave you!" She whispered trying her best not to cry, "Jamie I know how you feel trust me, I really do... and believe me when I say that everyone we know would be changed forever in a terrible way if you died!" She told him again doing everything she could to stay calm.

"Shylow I know you can hear me!" She screamed in her own head, "I need your help!" She added to the previous thought, all but praying that the telepath had heard her.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow had been trying to focus on the book he and Alex were reading together for their Brit Lit assignment when he heard the sound of his friend crying out to him through her thoughts. He looked up with his eyeless face and closed the lid in his palm to try and see where she was or what was happening.

He nearly vomited when he saw the state she was in. Quickly standing, he went to run to his and Jamie's shared room.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked him hearing the frightening sound of 'Oh God Oh God Oh Fuck!' coming from inside the boys head, "Shylow what's going on?" She asked again making him realized she had peaked into his head.

He just shook his head firmly before taking off down the hall and rushing to the stairs, not even bothering with the tubes. When he made it to the door of his bedroom his roommate gave him an anguished look and Blake didn't even turn around.

"Shylow go get my dad or-" Blake started before they both heard a weak voice interrupt her.

"Emma!" Jamie spoke making Blake look down at him, "I want Emma!" He repeated seeing Blake and Shylow both nod. Blake had no idea why Jamie would want Emma Frost of all people but in the state he was in she wouldn't question his choices.

"Go find Emma then... and Shy please hurry!" She told him before he took off once again. He made his way down to the first floor and hurried to the Professor's office where he hoped she would be.

When he opened the door without even bothering to knock he was greeted with surprised looks by Wolverine, Storm and The White Queen. He gave the blonde woman a look making her eyebrows rise in concern.

"Jamie... Jamie is really really hurt!" Shylow told them seeing the other woman gain a look of surprise and the older man's eyes narrow with almost undetectable worry.

"How is he hurt kid?" Logan asked his student whose eye was peaked up from where his hand hung at his side.

"He slit his wrists in our bedroom!" Shylow told them just above a whispered. The guilt was finally setting in on him and his concern for his friend was all that kept him from breaking down right there. Storm and Wolverine looked shocked but Emma raised a hand to her mouth covering a gasp.

"Blake is upstairs with him stopping the bleeding but Emma he said he wants you!" Shylow told his teacher who blinked before walking quickly to the tube behind her and motioning for Shylow to follow.

"Get Charles and have him announce that the second floor and Sub-Basement need to be cleared, Logan can you go find all of Jamie and your daughters close friends so that we can talk to them about this?" Emma asked the man after telling her female colleague to help with the current situation.

They took the tube up to the second floor where it let out inside the sitting room on the boys wing.

Shylow blinked when he saw that they were walking through a Junior High Class that was being taught by Dante. Dante looked over at him and Emma with a confused look.

"Is everything ok?" Dante asked his fellow staff mate who shook her head.

"Take your class down through Charles' office and to the library!" She told him, 'The second floor needs to be blocked off... a student is seriously hurt and no other students need to be involved..." She added with her thoughts seeing him nod and announce to his students that they would be moving downstairs.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Emma's eyes began to water for a moment when she saw Jamie sitting on the ground covered in blood. She almost couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Yet after having seen the inside of Jamie's mind when he was younger and knowing all of the things that he had gone through in his life, part of her wasn't surprised by what she was seeing.

"James... are you alright?" Emma asked walking around to kneel at the boy's other side opposite Blake and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Emma..." He asked looking up after having his eyes shut for several moments. He started to cry as she sat beside him and pulled his face to her chest.

"Forsight can you see if Beast is on his way?" She asked the other telepath while stroking Jamie's hair.

Shylow nodded and closed his eye viewing the world around him much like in the way he did when he had used Cerebro last semester to find Jamie. After peering through the different faces he spotted Beast who was headed toward his and Jamie's room with Judah and Wolverine.

After several moments Beast, Wolverine and Glaciem stepped into the room frowning at what they were seeing. Wolverine turned to his daughter and her fellow former Morlock.

"Blake, Shylow you need to go down to Chuck's office... When you're done there you can go change!" He told them looking at his daughter who was covered in her friends blood.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and Shylow stepped out of the tube that let out into Professor Xavier's office and were surrounded by all of their good friends who were very confused and frightened when they saw the amount of blood that Blake was wearing.

"Are you guys ok?" Phoebe asked them both with a worried look. Blake just slowly shook her head and sat down between Layla and Piotr who were on the couch.

"Whose blood is that?" Trinity asked her former roommate who looked up for a moment then without warning the ebony haired girl began bawling. Several people looked alarmed and many turned to Shylow for answers but weren't granted any by the boy before Professor Xavier spoke.

"I need to ask this group some questions and it is of the utmost importance that you answer truthfully!" He spoke to his students with a stern but sympathetic voice, "First I need to ask, how many of you knew that Jamie Maddrox has been suffering from depression since his attack back in December?" He questioned seeing every hand in the room go up with the exception of Blake who was still silently sobbing on the couch.

"She did too... I think she knew really well actually..." Layla told him patting her ex-girlfriend's back.

Professor Xavier nodded before moving back behind his desk again.

"Did any of you suspect that something may have been seriously wrong?" He asked them another question seeing Phoebe, Kitty, Layla, Blake and Kurt all raise their hands.

"Is he ok?" Trinity asked looking over from the Professor to Blake, "What happened to him?" She added moving to the edge of her seat.

"My final question is for Miss. Misaki... Blake I need your attention so if you would, please try and stay calm to answer?" He wondered seeing her look up and nod as she wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, "Blake I need to know how it was that you realized this was going to happen and why you didn't come to myself or another one of your teachers." He finished seeing her shake her head softly.

"I only know because I've been in that position... I've literally tried to do that to myself before... I know how he felt when he decided that life wasn't worth living anymore!" She told him seeing Trinity gasp and begin to sob loudly.

"You mean he ki-" Bobby started as tears began to fall for him and several others as well, only to be stopped quickly by his teacher.

"No Robert we were very lucky in the fact that Blake and Shylow knew to go and find him when they did!" Professor Xavier interrupted hearing several students say variations of 'Oh thank god!' unlike Bobby who jumped up and darted over grabbing Blake by the color of her shirt.

"Why the fuck didn't you say something!" Bobby screamed in her face making several people look shocked, "You could have stopped this... You could have kept it from happening!" He added before she shoved him off of herself and onto the ground.

"And you try to say you understand what he was going through!" Trinity added to the yelling looking at her friend crossly, "He was nearly blinded and then when he was trying to recover he had a freak out and almost killed two of his best friends... how the hell could YOU possibly understand that!" she scowled at the ebony haired girl who looked as though a wild creature had been unleashed within her.

"CAUSE I HAVE KILLED BEFORE!" She screamed at her former roommate whose jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You've what?" Shylow asked looking over at his friend in a way none have them had ever seen him before.

"When I was escaping from Weapon X I killed the men who did this to me!" She told him shooting out the claws on her right hand, "I stabbed and slit the throats of so many people that day that I will probably never forgive myself!" She added before she looked at the Professor. He looked back at her with a sad glance knowing what question she was about to ask him.

"I need to go... I need to see Wolverine!" She told him seeing him shake his head in response.

"First just tell me why you never told another person that you thought this would happen!" He told her calmly.

"I tried telling each one of them..." She said looking from face to face at each of her friends, "But none of them would listen!" She added before she walked out the door slamming it shut and making her way through a crowd of frightened looking Junior High students.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Just a quick note from me, Austin and Brianna.

Please remember that you are loved! No matter how hard life may be treating you always no that you are loved and you are NEVER alone! All three people who help bring these pages to life know what its like to feel hopeless and I (Shepard) have even been hospitalized for a suicide attempt.

Sometimes it can feel like things are never going to get better but believe me when I say that they can and that they will! And it may be hard to remember sometimes but everyone has something or someone who can help keep them off the edge...

If anyone would like to talk or tell me how they are doing or if it seems like you have nobody who will listen when you are having troubles of your own, please contact me via one of my social media accounts including private messaging on Fanfiction. net and I will gladly talk things through with you or just let you vent if you need a friendly ear!

-LB

If you or someone you know is in crisis then please call one of the following numbers or contact the closest crisis center:

Suicide. Org

USA: 1-800-273-TALK (8255) for the National suicide prevention lifeline, 1-866-4-U-TREVOR (1-866-4-887-3867)

Canada: 9-1-1 or suicideprevention. ca for a list of crisis centers located within your province/region.

UK: +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 or +44 (0) 8457 90 91 92

RoI: 1850 60 90 90 or 1850 60 90 91


	8. Zarek

It was two days away from spring break, about two weeks since Jamie's suicide attempt. Things hadn't really gone back to normal for the group of sophomores who had all been personally affected, but they were all doing there best to move on and help their friend pick up the pieces. The whole group was sitting outside in gazebo with the exceptions of Trinity Sekler, Jamie Maddrox and Blake Misaki.

Trinity and Jamie were making their way to join their friends for lunch when they spotted Blake sitting on the wall that went along the exterior of the rose garden. She was starring off into the distance as she had for many hours since the confrontation in the Prof's office, thinking about the deep dark secret which she had accidently shared with her friends.

The only other person who had known about what happened at Weapon X had been Pietro and she had only told him because he knew what it was like to kill someone. She was off in her own little world when she heard a voice calling to her.

"Why are you sitting over here all by your lonesome?" Jamie Maddrox asked her as she turned her head to face him.

"Oh I'm just doin' some thinking... how have you been feeling?" She replied smiling as he sat down in front of her.

"You're okay right?" He asked again seeing her chuckle and nod.

"How about you?" She questioned him with an almost unnoticable giggle.

"Well I don't know if I'm okay... but I will be!" He told her smiling softly, "Things can only get better you know?" He added brightly.

"You're right" She replied taking a sharp breath when she felt him pull her into a hug.

"Thanks for what you did... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough!" He told her pulling away and blushing in a trademark 'Jamie Maddrox' fashion.

"I did what any good friend would do Jay..." She explained before she began to stare off into space again.

"Why don't you come have lunch with everyone?" He requested, "I want to spend some time with ALL of my friends!" He added getting a slow nod in reply before she joined him and his girlfriend as they rounded the corner together.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Dante and River were sitting in the staff room on the third floor, River was blathering on and on about the different idea's that the garden club kids had thought of for the planter boxes when they noticed that Dante had a smirk on his face and wasn't really being attention.

"What are you think about?" River asked laughing when Dante sighed heavily.

"Judah and I are meeting with Charles in a few minutes..." Dante replied peaking at his cellphone, waiting on a go ahead from his fiance to head to the first floor.

"What about?" River questioned again with an eyebrow raised.

"No idea..." He began, "Something to do with the wedding... All I know is that Judah asked him something about the wedding!" He added before he looked over at the younger who had gone back to looking at the plants and humming.

"Riv... Mind if I ask you something?" Dante asked seeing the younger roll their eyes and smirk before turning to see the elder's serious expression.

"Go ahead" River responded before the elder began again.

"You're cool with me marrying Jude right?" Dante questioned before he felt a sharp smack to the back of the head, "Good to know..." He added, checking his phone to see that he had a message. Saying goodbye to his younger sibling he entered the tube and traveled down to Charles Xavier's office. When the paneled door opened he exited, seeing his superior and fiance seated around the former's desk.

Judah stood and walked over forcing the elfin mutant into a hug, making him shyly reciprocate.

"Firstly I would like to congradulate you both on your engagment!" Charles told them both as they each took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk.

"Thank you Charles." Dante told him in his light but slightly smokey voice.

"I was curious to know if you both had set a date for your wedding and if you had chosen where the ceremony would take place?" He asked the two of them who looked from one another to him again and nodded.

"We were thinking some time in late spring or early summer... it would be nice to have the students here!" Judah told him in response.

"Would you both like to use a room here in the mansion, anywhere on the property is at your disposal." He questioned seeing Dante smile and discreetly take his fiance's hand.

"We both thought that outside on the back lawn would be nice if the weather permits..." He explained getting a nod.

"Of course... then shall we pick a date?" Charles asked before the three turned to a calender and began discussing their options.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Trinity and Max were in the former's bedroom painting each others nails and discussing how things were going with Jamie and Trinity.

"So how are they gonna make sure that he doesn't hurt himself again?" Max asked having been trying to dance around the subject for several minutes.

"He's been doing skype therapy with two of the doctors on Muir Island!" Trinity replied picking up with red polish by her foot and handing it to Max, "Can you do my left hand?" she asked him holding out her hand with all digits but the middle sticking out. He nodded before he uncapped the bottle and began painting red on each of his friends finger nails.

"So a little bird might have seen you with that guy Troy Mignogna..." She pointed out with a giggle, "Got anything to say about that?" She asked seeing him roll his eyes and look over at her.

"Oh don't worry!" He began, "I saw that little bird following us around!" He added to which she blushed and began laughing.

"Isn't he a senior?" She questioned squeeling a little when he nodded.

"He's so sweet... and funny..." He stated before she interupted.

"And super hot!" She added to which he giggled and nodded, "I didn't think he was gay..." She pointed out noticing Max shrug his shoulders.

"I think he's Bi!" He began, "He used to date Raina too... I don't know maybe he just has a thing for Martins!" He added with a laugh.

When Max finished Trinity's hand (doing white on her middle finger) he checked his messages to see he had several from Troy, his various friends, Nat Crestler, and one from Shylow. Trinity peaked over seeing the message from her friends Ex-Boyfriend.

"Max, don't do it!" She spoke looking over at him.

"He just wants me to give him a couple of his books back..." He replied making sure his nails were dry.

"Then let me take them!" She suggested as he walked over and double check to make sure all of the books he had borrowed were on the desk.

"That would be really immature Trin" Max told her, "Besides I'm moving on... and I hope he is too!" He added seeing her sigh and nod.

"M'Kay well I'm gonna go get myself a drink, text me when you're done with Shy!" She responded before they both parted ways.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

River, Bryce, Markus and Storm were standing in the backyard near the front east side corner. River had given Storm the information about Bryce's idea and she had ran with it.

"Charles and I both loved your idea River!" Storm told the eldest student who shook their head.

"Actually building a greenhouse was Bryce's thing... not mine!" River replied seeing the aforementioned student blush.

"Well Bryce I must say that I'm very impressed" She told the magnet mutant, "I'm also happy to see that you've taken up a hobby that you really care about!" She added recieving a nod.

"Yeah..." Bryce said blushing slightly but not continuing making River and Markus laugh.

"So Logan is helping us build the structure right?" Markus asked the lone teacher who nodded.

"It would be nice to have a telepath help us too... It's a shame we don't have Jean here..." River stated nodding absentmindedly.

"I could ask Shylow?" Bryce suggested recieving nods and exclaimations of agreement from the others then after speaking Bryce noticed River looking around in a confused manor, "Everything ok?" He asked the other who nodded slowly.

"Has anyone seen Raina?" River asked them seeing Bryce shake his head as Storm suggested that she go look for the female student. When Storm was gone Markus looked over at his close friend.

"I think something might have happened with Troy..." He told River whose brows narrowed making Bryce look alarmed. Bryce had never seen the other look so angry before and it was almost frightening.

"You mean Troy Mignogna?" Bryce asked hestitantly, the others nodded in obvious distaste.

"How do you know Troy?" River questioned slowly.

"I'm pretty sure him and Max are an item now!" He replied trying to be casual when he saw River's eyes go wide and Markus sighing heavily.

"That's not good Bryce... He's not a very nice-" Markus started before being interupted by the eldest student there.

"He's a first class abusive fucktarded asshole!" River barked hatefully before crossing their arms.

"Abusive?" Bryce questioned quickly seeing Markus nod.

"He used to be really violent with Raina, He even put her in the hospital once!" Markus told him making Bryce begin to look alarmed.

"How is he still going to school here?" Bryce inquired with them once more.

"She was too embarassed to tell Beast what actually happened and the Prof was on Muir Island when it happened so he didn't see anything..." River explained sadly thinking of their friends face when she had explained what had happened.

Bryce was shocked to hear that something that horrible had gone on at place that had always seemed so safe to him. Then he thought of Max, since chirstmas he had tried to spend a little more time getting to know him and in doing so discovered that they both had the same taste in a variety of things. They often traded books and talked about plants as Max knew many for their new age medicinal properties.

Thinking that Max could be in trouble worried him and after what had happened to Jamie, Bryce decided it would be best not to keep his concerns to himself. After bidding the others good by he went to go find Max, hoping to maybe help him be careful if he couldn't convince him to steer clear of the supposedly violent elder student.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{


	9. The Thing

Blake Misaki had been taking a long walk through the streets of Westchester, thinking to herself about the events that had recently transpired in her life. She had gone through a break up for reasons that she still wasn't even clear on and worse one of her good friends had made an attempt on his own life.

In the heat of the moment on the day of Jamie's suicide attempt, she had disclosed the darkest secret that she had to everyone she knew. She spent every day fighting the demons she had been hiding since the day she escaped from Weapon X.

She had made her way to the enterance to the city park when she spotted a familiar face down the path.

Sitting against a tree, looking rather solem was Pietro Maximoff. Her first instinct was to turn around and walk away till a thought crossed her mind.

"He was the only one who never judged me for my mistakes... or for anything really..." She thought before she took a deep breath and walked over silently, sitting down beside the speed demon. He turned his head slowly to look at her, then after a beat he finally spoke.

"Hey..." He half whispered, brows rising as he noticed small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"H-Hey..." She spoke at an almost inaudible volume as the tears silently began to fall.

"Everything ok?" He asked her cautiously recieve just the shake of her head in response. Nodding back he motioned for her to move closer. Next thing either of them knew she was nearly in his lap, wrapped comfortably in his warm embrace.

"I've missed you..." She whispered into the crook of his neck feeling him barely nod.

"You too B!" He replied gently as he felt something wet on the skin of his shoulder.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While Blake was off having her moment with Pietro, Max was walking toward Shylow and Jamie's dorm with several of his Ex-Boyfriends books. Shylow had asked Max to return them and despite protests from his best friend Trinity, Max felt it would only be right if he just go politely return them.

When he approached the door he noticed it was open but still knocked lightly to give the other warning of his arrival.

"Come in!" He heard Shylow's voice call to him.

"Um... Hey..." The blonde male greeted him slowly as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey Max" The older responded, "How have you been?" He asked with a little awkwardness in his voice.

"I'm ok, how about you?" Max responded feeling a tickle on the back of his neck for reasons he wasn't aware of.

"You know... dealing with a lot of things... School... keeping an eye on Jay..." The older told him recieving a nod, "I hear you've been seeing someone new, mind if I ask you a question?" He asked carefully hearing Max sigh heavily.

"If you have to Shy!" Max told him rolling his eyes.

"Will it bother you if I start seeing someone too?" Shylow asked trying to not be offended by the blondes attitude. Max looked up with a surprised expression.

"Even if it would why does that matter?" Max retorted still appearing somewhat confused.

"Cause I care about your opinion... believe or not I'm not the worlds biggest asshole or anything!" He spoke back venomously before they both heard Max's phone go off. The blonde pulled out his phone and sighed again.

"It's Troy... see you later Shy!" He told the raven haired boy as he set the books on the desk and walked away.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Kurt and Blake were in the latter's room packing up her clothes that she would be taking with her on their spring break trip.

"So I saw Pietro yesterday..." She spoke after several minutes of silence seeing the elfin mutant nod.

"How did that go?" He asked her as he handed her a shirt that she had folded a few minutes before.

"Really well actually... He asked me to have dinner with him when we get back..." She told him in reply, "He's been having a rough time lately and I know he knows that I of all people know what thats like... Can I ask you a quick and somewhat stupid question?" She asked him getting just a nod.

"Why are you still talking to me after I told everyone that I'm a murderer..." She wondered aloud scowling when he laughed a little under his breath.

"Because you're my best friend" He responded smiling softly, "Besides we all have things we aren't proud of..." He added just above a whisper.

"So the fact that I'm your future sister in-law has nothing to do with it?" She asked him with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder as she continued to chuckle at him.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

"You sure you don't want to go with us?" Bobby asked his best friend as they were packing Bobby's things, "Wait I saw a packed bag in your room that I know wasn't Shy's!" He added turning to see the other nod.

"I'm going to spend the week on Muir Island with and Sunwave..." He told the other boy who sighed.

"Jay I'm sorry!" He half whispered as he sat down on his bed. Jamie raised an eyebrow at the others sudden proclaimation.

"For what happened to me?" He questioned the other, "Bobby you had know idea what was happening with me!" He added. Bobby just shook his head before he started to speak only being stopped by Jamie interrupting him.

"I was shutting other people out and trying to detach myself... I guess I thought it wouldn't hurt you guys as much if I told you that I was ok... But I know that things are going to be better someday and that I don't have the right to just give up without a fight!" He told other with a very serious and sincere look.

"I've been meaning to ask you, is there anything I can do for you?" Bobby asked him, "Like to help you recover?" He continued seeing the other stand up to leave.

"I heard about what happened in the Prof's office... you had no right to attack someone or blame them for what happened to me... especially not the person who saved my life!" He responded turning enough that his working eye was glancing at his friend, "I need to appologize!" He said sternly.

"I will eventually I-" Bobby started being abruptly halted again.

"No, don't wait... Do it now while you know you have the chance!" Jamie told him.

"I already try to live like it's my last day Jamie I just-" He tried again.

"Forget your own last day... Do it like it's hers!" Jamie replied before he left the other behind.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{


	10. Ink

"I don't understand what you guys are so worried about!" Blake insisted to her friends as they all sat and waited to board their flight to San Juan.

"This is gonna happen every year with you isn't it..." Tabitha sighed loudly without looking over at her. Blake narrowed her eyes for a minutes before speaking again.

"Ok If I say planes give me a little anxiety will that satisfy you all?" She responded getting several 'no's' from the crowd. She rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day and pulled out her phone texting a member of her friend circle who was not in the immediate vasicinity.

"Who're you texting?" Bryce asked her as he stared across the room.

"Same person Trin is... same person you're looking at!" She commented without looking up. Several people looked from Blake to Bryce and to where the latter's gaze fell.

Max was seated across the room on the ground between the legs of his boyfriend Troy. Troy was holding onto the younger as he was telling his friends a story causing most of them to laugh and Max to emit small giggles here and there.

"What's with the stone cold stare Bryce?" Ruby asked her boyfriend curiously.

"I've heard a few things about Troy... things that aren't very nice..." He stated looking over at River and the girl he was sitting with. At first glance she appeared to be just your average everyday highschool student but upon closer inspection anyone who went to the Xavier Institute would know immediately who she was.

Her Violet eyes and slightly elfin ears started a story that the strange watch on her wrist finished. It was Raina Martin wearing a device that disguised her physical appearance. Kurt Wagner was wearing a similiar watch that made him appear rather normal by comparision to his usual blue self.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Logan was staring with narrowed eyes into a crowd of people as he spotted a commotion beginning. He had been observing on of his students as she was using her 'Gifts' to cause trouble for the past couple hours. The flight that the Institute students and staff were taking from the Atlanta to San Juan airports had been delayed by almost four hours and his students were starting to get restless.

The student in question was a certain shapeshifting sophomore who was lifting peoples wallets and then dropping them onto and into peoples luggage just for the sake of instigation.

When he saw her going in for her fourth victim he called to her with a stern look.

"Sekler!" He barked making a old woman turn to look at him before she vanished flat out, only to be replaced by a bug that was scurrying toward the elder mutant. After a moment of crowd dodging the bug ran into a gap between a pole and a wall returning as a blonde headed teenage girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her as she approached him with a smirk.

"Just messin' around... nobody's gotten hurt... no fires, no torches and pitchforks!" She replied with a chuckle. A beat later and they both heard the sound of shouting and fists flying. He stared hard at the crowd, while she looked on with wide eyes.

"Ok so a couple of guys are fighting..." She stated before the crowd all gazed up at a the light above them, the bulb litterally bursting, "Ok and a light bulb exploded but that last part isn't my fault..." She pointed out. The Announcement over the PA that the 406 flight to San Juan was now boarding halted any point Logan would have made in the moment before he gave a low growl and led the student back to the group.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

As various students were shuffling into the shuttles that would take them to their hotel, Shylow and Layla had begun a heated argument while Trinity and Mari dragged Blake who was barely on her feet over to a bench nearby.

"Couldn't you have gone a little easy on her Shy?" Layla asked peaking over at her Ex with worried eyes.

"Layla I was just taking precautionary measures... I don't think I went that far overboard!" Shylow replied calmly.

"Precautionary measures against what?" Mari piped up from where her friend was wallowing in a drunken like stupor on the bench.

"You guys should have seen her last year... she had a break down on the plane to Honolulu... It was like-" Bobby began before he was abruptly interrupted by Ruby.

"It's called a 'Moment of Clarity', It's like becoming self-aware while on a plane or Cruise Ship or in a Submarine... They're actually really common!" Ruby told them getting a few confused looks, "Korey and my Brother Jalon get them really bad!" She added firmly. A few people nodded before Layla, Trinity and Mari turned back to look at their psychic friend.

"Yeah but you didn't have to almost kill her Shy!" Trinity pointed out with a small glare. Shylow gritted his teeth before replying.

"You don't even care about this Trinity... you still just mad about me breaking up with Max!" He barked at her flourishing his hand with his eye in the direction of his Ex and the former's new boyfriend. Within Milliseconds of the hand motion Troy went from standing beside Max to flat on the ground as if someone had tripped him off of his feet.

Max went wide-eyed blushing as he helped his new partner to his feet. They both turned and gave Shylow a death glare that made him gulp.

"Seriously?" Max called over making Shylow stammer in response.

"Max, Troy I'm sorry but I swear that was an accident!" Shylow yelled back seeing Max roll his eyes and Troy scowl before he grabbed Max by the shoulders with one arm and leading him away from the crowd and onto a shuttle.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Phoebe and Kitty each had an arm around their friend who was still in a strange stupor from Shylow's mind block. They had made it to their room at the hotel and were about to open the door when they discovered that the other girl really couldn't even stand on her own yet.

"Um... just lean her against the wall... or something..." Phoebe suggested with furrowed brows while she struggled to get the key card from her pocket.

Kitty nodded and pushed her friend gently over to the wall where she leaned staring off into space. As the two girls were getting the door propped open they failed to see their friend sliding down the wall and face planting into the ground.

"Well shit!" Phoebe yelped as they hoisted her off the ground and pulled her into the room.

"I-I really just want to be in the bath tub..." Blake stammered out. The two other girls gave her a puzzled look before Kitty shrugged.

"Should we like throw some pillows in there with her?" Kitty asked the thermo-mutant who looked at each of the beds in the room.

"How many are on each bed?" She replied.

"Four" Kitty answered, "I only need two though... what about you?" She added.

"Two is fine for me... toss the rest in the tub and we'll just leave her in there for now!" Phoebe told the other her plan as she waited for her phaser friend to come back, "Can you just phase her through the wall of the tub... I don't want to have to throw her in there" She asked the valley girl when they resumed dragging Blake toward the bathroom. Kitty nodded and concentrated before pushing her friend into the tub and proceeding to help her get comfy on her side.

About an hour passed before the two girls were fully unpacked. They were just about to go check on Blake when they heard the door start to open.

"She still out of her damn mind?" Wolverine asked as he entered the girls room.

"Last time we checked on her yeah!" Phoebe responded as she saw him peer around the room in confusion. He started to say the word 'Where' when the two girls pointed to the bathroom.

The students and their teacher all entered the bathroom quietly noticing that Blake had begun making strange gurgling noises.

"What the FUCK is wrong with her?" Phoebe asked her friends father who shook his head.

"No idea" He said calmly.

"Is she going to die?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not... You need anything Kid?" He asked his daughter who gurgled a couple more times before speaking.

"Just leave me alone" She groaned softly.

"Want us to turn on Pandora or something on your cell?" Phoebe asked her getting a slow nod in response, "Veronicas Station ok?" She questioned again to which Blake groaned out.

"Well kay let us know if you need anything!" Kitty announced before the three others left the ferral girl to her own devices.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Hope you all enjoyed the update and sorry that they have been kind of sparatic but things have been kind of crazy at work and I hate to be this person but my boss like litterally doesn't like that I have a personality and a life outside of work. Hopefully I can get a good update schedule worked out soon though! :D

-Love you all

LB


	11. Nova

At nine AM on the first full day in San Juan, a group of four girls could be seen standing in a circle talking and watching their friend Trinity Sekler speaking to two mutants across the room. Blake peaked over at them before turning to her friends who had attended the Xavier Institute longer than she had.

"So what is Max's new boyfriends name again?" She asked Phoebe, Kitty and Ruby who were half-way ogling the boy in question.

"Troy Mignogna, you've gotta admit he's pretty fine!" Phoebe told her receiving a shrug from the ebony haired girl.

"His 'Talent' is really cool too…" Ruby commented hearing Kitty giggle at the use of the word talent.

"What can he do?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow as she looked over at the older boy.

"He can charge like an electric pulse through his body and use it to shock the hell out of anything that he wants!" Phoebe told her with clear admiration for the others mutation.

"I watched him charge a cellphone by just tapping the charger hole-thing…" Ruby stated making them all turn and look surprised at him. Meanwhile Trinity was finishing up a conversation with her best friend and his boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come along with us guys, we would really love it!" Trinity asked the two boys, getting a smile from the younger.

"No no I think we're just gonna go explore on our own, thanks though Trinity!" Troy responded with a wink at the blonde before he spoke to the younger male, "Come on Baby!" He finished taking Max's hand and tugging him toward the door.

Trinity sighed and turned to the others shrugging her shoulders before she went to sign them out with Wolverine.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While the girls were out taking in the town, Shylow and the others were hanging out by the hotel pool. Shylow was dipping his feet in the water with Layla and Bryce at his side.

"So Layla what are your plans for tonight…" Shylow asked the aquatic manipulator.

"Not sure yet I was thin-" She began before stopping at looking up from the water giving him a quirked eyebrow, "Wait a minute, why?" She added. Shylow shrugged his shoulders in response seeing her chuckle a little.

"You're a great person Shy but I'm not into dudes… Sorry!" Layla told him with a laugh as he began to blush, "Besides… I think you have a shadow!" she said nodding over toward the door. Shy used his telepathy to peak over where he could see both Crestler twins and two freshmen girls talking, Nicky doing most of the talking as Nat had his eyes fixated on Shylow.

"Nat's my little buddy… I don't think he likes me like that!" Shylow told her shaking his head.

"Why don't you just… you know…" Bryce stumbled over his words before settling for a tap between his eyes.

"I don't dig around in peoples head without permission, you guys know that!" He responded with a sigh.

"Well I don't care Shy, I'm calling him over!" Layla said waving over to the Crestler twins who waved back awkwardly. She pointed to Nat whom looked surprised, she laughed and motioned for him to come over. He looked from his friends to his brother who chuckled and nudged him forward.

"Hey Guys… Shylow…" He greeted them only making eye contact with the telepath briefly before he quickly turned his attention back to Layla, "Did you guys need something?" He asked in his usual soft spoken tone.

"Um actually Shy was just saying something about not having any plans for tonight and that maybe you might want to hang out or something!" Layla responded seeing an almost invisible sparkle cross the younger boy's eyes.

"Oh R-really?" He asked looking at the telepath with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yeah totally…" Shylow replied giving the blonde girl beside him a small but swift kick under the water's surface, "Meet you in the lobby around six?" He suggested seeing the other nod lightly with a dusting of pink showing on his cheeks. The two said good bye before the younger scurried back over to his brother blush never leaving his face. Bryce nudged his friend and nodded slightly toward Nat.

"See we told you!" He told the telepath who sighed audibly.

"Yeah… yeah you did!" He whispered.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow was standing in the lobby awkwardly waiting for the younger of the two Crestler twins to join him. After silently waiting for several minutes he decided to pull out his phone to check his messages. He had several from Blake that varied from 'something is up with Bryce' to 'you're roomed with Kurt have you seen his black converse' to 'hey is Wolverine in the lobby' and so on.

He was caught off guard when he peaked up to see the younger Crestler twin standing silently in front of him.

"Holy SHIT!" He whispered as he looked up.

"…Sorry…" Nat stated shyly. The older blinked a couple of times before shaking his head.

"No no your cool… How are you so quiet…" Shylow replied seeing the younger shrug his shoulders, "So what do you wanna go do?" He added quickly trying to move the conversation along.

"…Does San Juan have beaches?" Nat asked in his light tone of voice.

"Yeah I've heard the beaches here are beautiful too!" Shylow told him with a smile.

"We could go to the beach… I've never been so I really want to see the ocean up close before we go back home!" Nat responded with an ounce more volume to his voice, excited by the thought of the waves.

"Sure I'll get us a blanket to take with us…" the elder said with a slight chuckle.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow began to laugh as Nat went from quiet and nearly emotionless to gleeful as he saw the water. His eyes lit up and he clasped his hands together trying to stay silent it seemed.

"What do you think?" Shy asked smiling over at him.

"It's great!" Nat told him quickly, "Let's go walk in it!" He chirped.

Shylow laughed shaking his head a little before finding a place to lay out their blanket and set their things. They walked along the edge of the water for a half an hour before Nat went to sit on the blanket. Shylow had ducked away from the younger for a minute before returning to Nat with French fries.

"You know my weakness!" Nat commented with a small chuckle.

"I may have peaked… sorry!" Shylow replied with a smile. Nat shook his head a little.

"Its cool!" He told the elder popping a fry into his mouth.

"Some people aren't cool with people digging in their brains and sometimes the smallest thing can be seen as eaves dropping… It really doesn't bother you though?" Shylow asked getting no response he turned to see the other was looking off with wide eyes, "Something wrong?" He asked trying to see what the younger was looking at.

"We should go!" Nat said not looking over to the telepath.

Shylow sighed heavily before scanning the beach with his mind for anything that seemed familiar. When he realized what Nat had spotted he moved his hand over to rest on the others shoulder. Across the beach splashing on the edge of the water stood Max and Troy.

"Unless they're bothering you, I think we should stay!" Shylow told him causing the other to look over, "I don't want him to interrupt us either but I don't think he will!" He added looking over to seeing their two schoolmates laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Ok…" Nat replied hesitantly.

"If you are that worried we can go though…" Shylow responded subconsciously moving his hand to rest on the other boys, "Your choice Nat…" He continued with smile.

Nat blushed profusely shaking his head.

"I-I think we'll be fine!" He whispered looking away with slight embarrassment.

"Good!" Shylow replied with a chuckle.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{


	12. Enchantress

Ruby and Bryce were walking toward the lobby of their Puerto Rican hotel. They were supposed to be going to lunch with Max, Phoebe, Bobby and Troy which had completely been Bryce's idea.

"So why are you so amped about going out with Max and Troy… I thought you didn't like him?" Ruby asked her boyfriend as they walked down the hall hands held together.

"I don't trust him Rubes… Raina said that he hurt her and I really care about Max and I know that he's one of your best friends too…" Bryce told her seeing her look half concerned, "After what happened with Jamie I just don't want to see somebody else get hurt and have to live with myself if I just sat back and watched…" He told her quickly but quietly.

"You really think He's a bad guy… that he might do something to Max?" She questioned softly getting a nod from the other, "Then I'll help you keep an eye on him!" She told him giving his hand a soft squeeze. Bryce nodded with a soft smile as they approached Max and his boyfriend as well as Bobby who were all starring at the elevators with looks of concern.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked them seeing their gazes all pointing toward the elevators all of which were shut off due to malfunctions.

"Phoebe had to run back up to her room to grab something…" Bobby stated still staring at the elevator doors hoping they would open, "It's gonna be a few hours before they can get it moving safely again… you guys might want to go ahead then hopefully she and I can catch up to you soon!" He added getting nods and statements of agreement.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

"I'm sick and tired of getting stuck in small spaces with people…" Blake stated with a nearly inaudible growl. Phoebe looked across the elevator at her quirking an eyebrow.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" She questioned seeing her friend sigh heavily.

"Yeah… I got stuck in a hole with Avalanche last summer…" Blake answered recalling the events she had just mentioned.

"Do you think it will be a while before they can get us out?" Phoebe asked her feral friend who just shook her head in response.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Bryce had been watching Troy and Max for several minutes from a distance with his brow furrowed. They had begun to argue about a story that Ruby had brought up that happened to involve Shylow.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing about your Ex!" Troy growled at the younger lowly. Even from a distance Bryce could see Max's Adams apple bounce as he swallowed slow and nervously.

"Baby I'm sorry!" Max spoke softly trying to hush the conversation, "I'll ask them not to bring him up ok?" He added hoping to appease the other boy. Troy rolled his eyes in response before grabbing Max by the arm roughly. Clearly caught off guard Max enabled his phasing and quickly pulled his arm back. He took a step back and looked at the older boy nervously.

Troy gritted his teeth and snatched the other forward by his arm again.

Bryce began to walk forward when he heard the angered boy speak again.

"What the hell is your problem today?" He began, rolling his eyes when Max grimaced in slight pain "Oh calm down you know that didn't hurt!" He barked in a hushed tone at the blonde boy.

"It did a little…" Max whispered hearing the other sigh loudly and shove his arm back.

"Whatever!" He retorted heading back over toward the area where Ruby was supposed to be waiting for them. Bryce saw him coming and darted back over to his girlfriend with a look of anger on his face. She began to asked him what was wrong when the other two rejoined them at the table they were sitting at.

Max's face was beat red and he looked as though he might cry. Troy on the other hand looked as nothing had happened before peaking over at Max and sighing loudly, he wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulder who shuddered slightly and went to rest his head at the other's collar bone.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

"So how've you and Bobby been?" Blake asked her thermo friend who had went from leaning against the wall to lying back with her head on her folded arms.

"Alright… It's been almost a whole year since what happened to us last spring break you know…" She replied seeing the other nod over.

"Yeah that was scary… we were all really worried about you…" Blake told her sympathetically.

"I heard you guys went to a party without me last year!" She commented causing the dark haired girl to laugh.

"Yeah… yeah we did!" Blake agreed with a fond chuckle remembering the events of that evening and blushing when the highlight of her evening came to mind.

"Ruby told me that she thought something happened with you and Iron Man?" Phoebe questioned getting silence from the other, "What did you sleep with him or something?" She asked and again got no audible response.

She peaked up to see the other girl blushing and looking away. Her eyes went wide as she scrambled back to a seated position.

"Holy Shit you did not!" She stated seeing the dark haired girls face getting redder by the second, "Shut up!" Phoebe exclaimed seeing Blake quickly begin to look around.

"You can't tell anybody that!" She quickly stated, "Not only could it get him in trouble but there are people who don't need to know that about me personally ok!" She added seeing Phoebe raise a brow.

"I thought you and Quicksilver were still together then?" She commented seeing Blake giving her and wide eyed look, "Are you serious? And you haven't told him?" She asked hearing the other sigh.

"No but I will eventually!" She added before asking if the other would keep it to herself.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Hey guys so spellcheck hasn't read this over yet which means this is raw and unedited but will probably be edited and reposted some time in the next couple of days!


	13. Nitro

Hello all! It's been a long time since I last updated but here it is and I hope you enjoy! Also my nephew got a hold of my keyboard and left you guys a little present in the middle of one section. I thought it was too funny so I just left it in. Please don't think that I had some kind of weird stroke or something.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Phoebe, Bobby, and Trinity as well as Bryce and Ruby were all sitting in a circle on the ground in Phoebe's hotel room. They were discussing how their vacation was going when Bryce decided to bring up what he had witnessed at lunch on the previous day.

"So I needed to talk to you guys about something… Back in February we all agreed to share stuff when we think something bad is gonna happen right?" Bryce announced seeing Bobby look over with furrowed brows and the others looking a bit surprised.

"That's right" Bobby started to respond, "Are you ok?" He added to which Bryce slowly nodded.

"Raina, River and Markus told me that Max's new boyfriend isn't a very nice guy and that I need to keep an eye on him when he's with Max…" Bryce told them, "Well the other day I saw him try to grab Max by the arm and when he phased his arm back, Troy grabbed him even harder…" He continued seeing Phoebe and Trinity both go wide eyed.

"Why would he do that?" Phoebe asked the metal manipulator who sighed softly.

"Me and Rubes started talking about this triple that us, Max, Shy and you and Jay went on" He said pointing over to Trinity, "Well they walked away for a minute and when I followed them I heard Troy yelling at him." Bryce added to his story seeing Bobby and Ruby begin to look angry and the other girls gain worried expressions.

"We need to talk to Max about this… he doesn't have to take that off anybody!" Bobby responded earning several nods of agreement from the group.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Blake and her large group of friends had been walking the streets of San Juan, PR for several hours buying souvenirs for the friends and family that were waiting back home. Blake decided to ask her former roommate Trinity what kind of drama she had missed out on after having noticed several shifty looks that were cast at Max's Boyfriend.

It seemed to her that many members of the group were against Troy participating in their activities.

"What's the deal with Troy?" The Feral girl asked her blonde friend who rolled her eyes at the mention of the elder mutant.

"He hurt Max…" Trinity whispered eyes narrowing slowly as she glanced back at Troy.

"How?" Blake questioned brow furrowing.

"Apparently Troy grabbed Max by the arm a couple of times like, full force and he gets super close and screams in his face and stuff…" She answered as she started looking at a necklace she was considering getting for her older sister Harmony.

"Max never struck me as the type to allow that sort of behavior… I'm really surprised…" Blake told her blonde friend who nodded her head and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket.

She had received a message from Bryce that said,

 _You should call him over and talk to him… you're his BFF and He might trust you more than the rest of us…_

Blake spotted the message and nodded saying that she would stay close by incase, god forbid things would get ugly. The Shapeshifter called her friend over who slowly complied with boyfriend following close behind.

"What's up Trinity?" Troy quickly asked before Max could speak a word. The blonde panicked for a moment.

"The zipper is stuck on my bag and I need a tampon out of it!" She bullshitted seeing Troy become visibly uncomfortable, "I thought Max might be able to get one out!" She added to which Troy nodded and quietly said he was going to go look at a shirt close by, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Max.

"Why didn't you just go find Kitty?" Max asked her slowly.

Trinity had just noticed the lack of a shine in her friends' eyes that she had become accustom to. He looked visibly paler and very tired.

"You look like shit…" Trinity stated before going wide eyed. That wasn't what she had intended to start the conversation with but it kind of slipped out.

"Thanks…" Max told her giving her an awkward but slightly irritated look.

"Sorry that wasn't what I meant to say… are you doing ok?" She asked him seeing him look back at Troy and nod his head.

"I'm alright… why are you asking?" He questioned back defensively.

"I'm just worried Max… You're my best friend and you look like you need to talk" She began frowning, "Like you need help…" She added seeing him sighed and slouch for a minute.

"I can take care of myself Trinity!" Max responded volume raised higher than previously causing several of his friends to turn around and listen to them, "I'm not your little sidekick or your fucking dog or kid or whatever you expect me to be and I don't need you jumping to my rescue-This conversation is over!" He quickly added before she could interrupt. He rolled his eyes at her and stormed away causing many of his friends to look up with worried glances.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Shylow was sitting in his hotel room with Bryce and Bobby. Jamie had skyped them shortly before and they managed to fill him in on everything Max and Troy in about thirty minutes. He hadn't been aware of what was going on with his ex-boyfriend until Max had snapped at Trinity. He couldn't imagine a person like Max would ever let someone be controlling over anything he did. After all their whole breakup happened because Max felt like he was being to clingy.

*+-+-477777757777777777777777777777777777777777+

"Trust me I don't wanna see anybody get hurt but I think we need to wait-" Bobby began before being hastily interrupted.

"And let Troy do something crazy… like take his eye?" Jamie spit back from Bryces phone causing Bobby to glare at the back of his head.

"We need to wait until we catch him in the act… We need to get buddy-buddy with Troy and then catch him when he thinks nobody is looking!" Bobby continued while ignoring the thing that Jamie had just said.

"Troy isn't going to listen to one of us after Trinity and Max fought this afternoon… we need to get someone on the inside who we don't really involve ourselves with…" Shylow stated making them all look at him with a strange look.

"Hey Nat can you come by my room for a minute?" Shylow called to his younger friend with his telepathy hearing the other chuckle to himself.

"I thought you don't dig in other people's brains" Nat replied with an inward giggle.

"I politely asked you a question, that isn't technically digging in anything!" Shylow began "anyway come on over and bring Nicky with you!" He continued seeing with the eye in his mind that the younger boy looked disappointed at the mention of his brother joining them.

When the twins arrived to their older class mates room they both looked less than pleased. Nat seemed uncomfortable and Nicky was mildly irritated.

"How have you been?" Bobby asked them before the elder brother rolled his eyes.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want Shylow!" Nicky proclaimed with a calm but demanding tone. The telepath sighed audibly before one of his friends began to speak.

"Max's boyfriend is a violent fucker..." Bryce declared from the floor, "He hurt him and we want to make sure he doesn't do anything worse than he already has!" He added seeing both elfin twins look concerned.

"What can we do?" Nat asked the metal manipulator softly.

"We know that Nicky, you're friends with Max and you clearly don't like Shylow… we want you to keep close to Max and make sure he's safe… do whatever it takes!" Jamie explained noting how Nat began to look nervous.

"I think they might have seen me and Shylow together the other day… Won't they know something is up?" Nat questioned looking down at the floor. Nicky poked his brother and shook his head at him before nodding him out the door.

After several moments, they heard loud shouting outside the room. The three boys present peeped their heads out of the door and saw that several others including Max had done the same as Nicky was all but screaming his brother down in the hallway.

After a minute of shouting Nat was starting to lose a few tears. Nicky went storming off and headed toward Max for comfort. When the phaser's door closed, Nat darted back to the room he had previous occupied.

"Are you crying?" Shylow asked standing up in concern. Nat quickly wiped his face and went back to looking completely normal before holding up a finger.

Less than a minute later his phone chimed from his pocket as he received a text from Nicky that simply read 'We're in'.

"You two are fucking devious… remind me not to fuck with you… like ever!" Bryce told the younger who gave him a small smile.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

So that was that! Be sure to read and review! -LB


	14. Youth Fountain

In the two months that had past since Blake and friends were on their brief getaway, many things had happened around the institute. The Greenhouse had been finished and the garden club kids had been happy to report that their plants were thriving and their group was growing.

Nicky Crestler had kept good on his word and was giving his brother weekly updates on Max and Troy. Shylow was shocked to hear that Nicky hadn't told Max what was going on despite how concerned he had seemed when they recruited his help.

Bryce had told River of all the Max and Troy drama, which didn't surprise the other teen.

"I told you that he's a real piece of shit Bryce…" River stated not looking at the Magnetic Mutant when he sighed loudly.

"I know you did!" He responded calmly but with underline irritation, "After what happened to Jamie I just- I just can't deal with people hurting like that…" Bryce spouted in frustration. River came over and laid a gloved hand on the youngers shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bryce suddenly inquired making the other's brow raise.

"Um… yeah I guess…" River replied hesitantly.

"What is your Mutation?" He asked not seeing the other suddenly look away, "I've never seen you use it… Is it dangerous or something?" He added carefully.

"Sort of…" River stated without much explanation.

"That's why you always wear gloves right, Kurt's sister Marie is like that… Do you take things from people?" He wondered aloud before catching onto his friends nervous behavior, "I'm sorry I know it isn't my business Riv… I was just curious!" He stated quickly trying to ease the others mind.

"No It's alright… but it's worse than that… if you could believe it…" River responded quietly. The two teens sat in uncomfortable silence for several moments before Bryce brought up the subject of Dante and Judah's wedding which seemed to relax the other as they went on to talk about the elders involvement in the upcoming ceremony.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

While Jamie was preparing for a Skype therapy session with Doctors' McTaggart and Sairs, Trinity was entering the room silently and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Are you sure you want me to join in on your appointment?" She asked him hesitantly. He looked over at her and nodded before seeing the look on her face.

"If you don't want to you don't have to Trin… I just thought it might be nice!" He told her quietly as he sat down on the bed and opened his computer, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" She looked over at him and just took in the look on his face. It was amazing to see how much he had changed in only a matter of years.

Jamie was not the same kid that she had met when she was twelve, at least not on the outside. Since he had begun his therapy with the doctors at Muir Island it seemed like his face had subtly changed. He always looked more serious, and the hesitance that used to be evident in his eyes had been replace with a more cautious but prepared glow. His therapy sessions were clearly doing him good and she was glad to see that he wanted her to be involved.

"No Jamie… thank you for inviting me to join you…" She finally responded with a small smile. After a moment, the call came in and Jamie greeted the two doctors who appeared on the screen.

"Trin these are Doctors' McTaggart and Sairs… Doctor Sairs, Doctor McTaggart this is Trinity!" He Introduced them receiving a subtle smile and nod of approval.

"It's great to meet you Trinity, Jamie has told us a lot about you!" Moira spoke receiving a chuckle from Doctor Sairs.

"Don't worry though" He began see Jamie stifle a chortle, "Only good things from him!" He added before they went on to discuss the recent happenings around campus.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{

Bryce, Markus, Raina and River were headed back to the mansion from the greenhouse. While passing the rose garden Raina stopped the others wanting to look at a bush that had begun to wilt. Before anyone could comment on the state of the flora the group of teens noticed the sound of shouting ahead of them on the path.

"I can't believe you would act that way in front of my friends… What the fuck is wrong with you today!" A voice shouted, accompanied by the sound of a loud thud. Bryce looked up to see Max lying on the ground with Troy kneeling over him with wide flaring eyes.

"I said I was sorry-" Max began before earning a sharp smack to the face.

"Yeah you think you were sorry then!" Troy told him with a look of pure evil. Before anyone could blink Troy had his hands around Max's throat. Bryce jumped up when he heard his friend gasping for air.

"Let go of him!" Bryce jumped up running fast toward the teen who attempting to kill his significant other. Bryce used his mutation to turn the bracelet on his arm into a crescent shaped disk and shooting it toward Troy's neck.

Looking up just in time Troy reached up with one hand and caught the thing with almost no effort. After a second he charged the disked with a bolt of electricity and flung it back at Bryce hitting him hard in the just. Bryce began to spasm as he tried to send the thing off him.

River, Raina and Markus had just arrived beside their friend when he dropped to the ground with a few small twitches.

"He- Oh god he isn't breathing!" Raina gasped before she dropped down and felt the place on Bryce's neck that would tell them that he was ok, "I can't find a pulse… oh god go get help!" She shouted up at Markus who began to dart toward the school. Troy looked down at an unconscious Max then over to Bryce's lifeless body before he sprung up and took off toward the woods that surrounded the school grounds.

"Somebody help!" Raina screamed again as River came running back over after checking on Max. Dante and Wolverine arrived quickly along with several of the two unconscious teenager's friends.

"He isn't breathing- he doesn't- I can't find his pulse" Raina told the two teachers frantically. No one had noticed until then that River had begun to remove their gloves slowly and reach out to tough Bryce's face.

"River stop it!" Dante spoke firmly but not making a move toward his younger sibling.

"Dante… I have to help him…" River responded softly feeling the energy slowly draining from their body. Raina moved to pull River away.

"Don't touch me… please…" River responded calmly as they all could see Bryce's chest begin to rise and fall in extremely harsh movements. With a small smile River collapsed on the ground in a state just as bad off as Bryce.

}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{}|{


End file.
